Aika Miyamoto
Aika Miyamoto (Miyamoto Aika) Is a member of the Universal Court guild. Her epiteth is the letter D 'which stands for '"The Destruction" 'thanks to her magic who focuses around the use of her physical attacks. Appereance Aika is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. Personality Aika is a very cheerful and carefree young woman. She is very naive but insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably one of the most 'childish' members of her guild. At times she has a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's angry or jealous. However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other Mages but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. Aika is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. She haw shown to be a little clumsy, as she sometimes slips on something and falls on the floor. Despite her cheerfulness, she is capable of taking things very seriously, showing a more mature side of herself. This side is often shown when her friends or loved ones are in danger. History Not much is known about Aika's past, other than her parents got killed shortly after she was born by an unknown mage who carried a large cleaver as a weapon. She was raised by her grandmother, who recently died of a terminal illness Magic and Abilities 'Martial Arts Magic (武道マジック Budo No Maho) : Aika's main magic revolves around the use of her physical strenght. She can concentrate her magic power into her fists, kicks, headbutts, elbwos and all the other parts of her body, incresing it's strenght, endurance and speed. In battle, she relies more on her fists. Her attacks are capable of shattering iron and even tougher materials with little to no effort and to release powerful shockwaves. She has shown to know how to use her magic even defensively, being able to stop projectiles, swords and even vehicles directed towards her. When she is using her magic, her body glows of a pink energy. *'Energies Concentration': Aika is capable of concentrating a variable amount of power in her fist of her leg to unleash a devastating attack who is capable of shattering the toughest material with no effort. The only weak spot of this action consists in the long charging time of the strike. *'Bear Flash Step '(熊瞬歩 Kuma Shunpo) Aika's body glows of an intense pink light. Much like the Heavenly Body Magic spell Meteor, while in this state Aika's speed is really outstanding, she is able to move so fast that her opponents cannot even see her. Her attacks too are much stronger, but she cannot use other spells if this mode is activated. While moving fast enough, she is able to create tangible copies of herself that vanish after some seconds. In the meantime, they can attack the opponent with an equal strenght to Aika or to even take damage before desappearing. *'Pulverizer '(粉砕 Funsai) : Aika attacks her opponent with a thrust of her palm, releasing a devastating shockwave that sends them flying several meters away with great violcence. *'Smashing Point '(破砕点 Hasaiten) Aika puches the earth beneath her, unleashing a shockwave in the floor that makes it collapse under his opponents, of even sprouting earth stalagmites to impale them. *'Sonic Punch '(音の拳 Oto No Ken) Her best tecnique. Aika punches the air before her and creates a large mass of pink energy that takes the shape of a punch. Afterwards, it smashes the opponent. Immense Magic Power: Despite the young age, Aika has a good amount of magic power, which is said to be on equal terms with Mao's apprentice. Immense Strenght: Aika has displayed a fearsome amount of physical strenght. Even normally she sometimes cannot control her strenght and ends up hurting others not wanting to. She is currently training to avoid this. Nokori has even stated that when she will become older, she will be a worthy opponent for his physical strenght Immense Endurance Immense Durability Immense Reflexes: Thanks to her training, Aika has developed monstrous reflexes. She claims that her body moves alone if it sensed an incoming danger. Trivia -She devours her meals very quickly Quotes